


happiness

by armillarysphere



Series: teeny tiny tumblr fics [8]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when their mouths touch, James is giggling again</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Titch/Finny, giggly kiss

“Shhh, shh, stop it,” Steve whispers, covering James’ mouth with his hand. It pretty much covers his entire face, which only sets him off again, body shaking with poorly contained laughter.

James makes a muffled noise against his palm, then licks it, and Steve makes a face and groans, dropping his hand back to his side. “Supposed to be being quiet, Titch,” he says, leaning down again, pressing James against the side of the bus. They’re hidden, but any more noise is going to bring a curious teammate around the corner, and Steve doesn’t want to have that conversation (again) right now.

“Okay, okay,” James says, blowing out a breath, cheeks puffed out. It makes him look like a hamster, Steve thinks. “Being quiet. Definitely.”

Steve leans in again, brushes his nose against James’, which is apparently also a mistake, because when their mouths touch, James is giggling again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” James says, holding his hands up in defence. “It’s just… Your nose. Broady told me you kiss with your nose and I thought he was winding me up, but it’s true. Well, I guess you can’t avoid it, with a conk like that.”

Steve has no option but to kiss him quiet.


End file.
